Long Last
by KorenBlofis
Summary: Years in the future, Will and Nico live out their lives at CHB. Warning: There will be the perfection that is Solangelo, so rated T. *ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF INTERESTED!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ten years in the future, Nico and Will had been married for a few years, but the Seven all live in New Rome.**

Nico and Will di Angelo-Solace were both employed by Camp Half-Blood; Will as the archery coach and Director of the Infirmary, Nico as Administrator of Orientation and Funerals.

It was the start of a new summer, and plenty of new campers were arriving. There was one girl, around fourteen, that Nico couldn't decide if he hated or adored. She introduced herself as Blanca Eaton and during the claiming ceremony; it was proved that she was the daughter of Nike. Immediately after the ceremony, Blanca marched up to Mr. di Angelo and wrapped her arms him.

"I love you, Nico." She said.

Surprised, Nico hugged her back. He had an inkling of how she knew him, but he had only introduced himself by his last name,

"Blanca, how do you know my name?" He asked, bewildered.

"Don't you recognize me, brother? Has it really been too long?"

Ecstatic, the twenty-five year old man lifted Blanca up and wrapped her in his strong arms.

"Bianca! Oh, I've missed you so much! Where have you been?"

Laughing, Blanca described the last fourteen years of her life, how she had been reborn in a small town in Oregon, to Olympic decathlon winner, Ashton Eaton. Because she had been a daughter of Hades in her last life, Blanca was a slightly immune to the River Lethe. There were some parts that she couldn't remember, but she knew enough to remember her brother. Nico proceeded with the orientation, but he seemed a bit more distant than usual, often accidentally ignoring questions from the new campers. Blanca looked so different from her past life, she was biracial, instead of her previous Italian, and her dark brown, almost black hair was cut short, brushing against her chin, replacing the braid of her past life. After getting the newbies situated in their cabins, Nico plodded back to the Big House where he shared a floor with his husband, Will and their two adopted children, Reyna Grace, and Jackson Lee.** (A/N: I named their kids after Reyna, Jason, Percy and Lee Fletcher.) **Plunking down on the couch, Reyna scrambled onto his lap and started messing with his hair. Although she was seven years old, she behaved and thought like a much younger child, due to her Autism. Worn out from the day's work, Nico was soon fast asleep, his sweet girl playing on his legs.

A while later Will came in from the archery range. While he and Nico were both out, Juniper Underwood and Ella took turns babysitting. Seeing as it was around four in the afternoon, Will shook Nico awake.

"Nico. Nico, darlin'," Will whispered in his thick southern accent. "Wake up honey." Nico stirred but then fell into a deeper sleep. Will chuckled and said,

"Reyna, get down from there!" Reyna wasn't actually on anything, so she gave her daddy a strange look. Will just smiled and put a finger to his lips, signaling her to stay quiet. As soon as the words left Will's lips, Nico bolted up, looking for any sign that his precious daughter was in danger. Seeing that she was playing peacefully on the floor, the son of Hades slapped his husband's chest.

"I hate you!" He cried, playfully. Laughing, Will shook his head in disagreement and pulled the love of his life close and kissed him, hard.

"No, you don't," Will smiled. He pulled his dark haired love into his lap and together they watched their children play together; enjoying all that the Fates had thrown their way.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Early the next morning, Will awoke to thunderous pounding on the front door. "Nico! Nico!" a voice yelled. "Come quick! We need your help!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Will shook the requested person out of Morpheus' realm, "Nico baby, wake up. There's someone at the door for you." It was then that the brunette heard the frantic pounding. He scrambled out of bed and flew to the door and threw it open to find Blanca crying for help. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""Nico, you gotta help us. My sister, Amber, got really hurt and we don't know what to do. We tried asking the Apollo campers, but they don't know either." As Blanca was explaining what was going on, Will had been scrounging around, trying to find all of his supplies. Nico heard the noise and told Blanca that the best doctor to ever walk the face of the planet (besides for David Tennant) is on his way. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Right then, Will appeared behind his husband and told the terrified girl that he would be able to save her sister. Blanca thanked him and pulled him away towards the scene of the injury. Nico pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as he left, telling him that everything would be okay here./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"When Will arrived, Nike's daughter was in worse shape than he anticipated. The left side of her face had been badly burned, leaving the pale bone exposed, her leg was twisted at an unnatural angle and she was covered in blood. It seemed as if it had been seeping from every pore on her body. After bandaging her face, placing her leg in a splint, Will told some boys standing nearby to help carry her to the infirmary. All of the healers worked for endless hours, trying to save the young teen. When lunchtime came around, and Nico brought Blanca to visit, they were still at work, singing, and bandaging; force feeding her ambrosia and soaking Amber's wounds in nectar. Nico cautiously crept up to the bed with Blanca in tow and asked how the girl was doing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""Honey, you have to leave. Blanca can't see the, well, lack of progress and I can't take a lunch break, Amber's slipping fast." With that, the urgent healer turned back to his work. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"The young girl cried harder than before and buried her face in Nico's chest. Will, who looked out the door, hadn't been told of the duo's past and gave his husband a confused glance. Nico gave him a look that meant 'emexplain later'/em and went back to comforting the child of Nike. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Will worked as hard as he could to save the girl; but before long, she was gone. The son of Apollo made his way back home and told broke the news to Nico and Blanca, who were sitting on the couch watching TV. Blanca broke into tears and ran off. Nico turned to his husband and reassured him that he had done the best he could. /span/p 


End file.
